Hangar
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' The Hangar is a 5x2 Weapon room unlocked at level six. It's also one of the only two rooms that can launch Crafts for combat. When launched, the Craft will fly to the enemy ship and begin attacking it. Up to 5 Crafts can be launched at a time. Once that limit is reached, the Hangar will still reload, but will not launch any Craft. The Hangar can launch the Interceptor Craft (Medium Craft), Stinger Craft (Light Craft), Defender Craft (Heavy Craft), Firehawk Craft (Fire Craft), and Corsair Craft (EMP Craft). 'Usage' 'In Combat' When using the Hangar, destroying or disabling the opponent’s Anti Craft Laser should be the primary goal. In doing so, your Crafts are free to hit the 5 Craft limit and overwhelm the enemy ship. The massive DPS of a full deployment unchecked by AA will result in a quick victory. Here are some common Craft combinations to go alongside that. 'Craft Loadouts' ---- Interceptor/Stinger Spam ConditionGame ' / ' ---- *'Advantages:' It's unlocked early in the game, it has a low Research requirement, and it's rather cheap. *'Disadvantages:' It begins to underperform noticeablely by mid-game. The Craft's damage and health just isn't enough to withstand against later level advancements like high level Armor and a second AA. *'Additional Notes:' Generally, players should switch to one of the below loadouts once they reach level 7. ---- Defender Spam ConditionGame ' ' ---- *'Advantages:' High DPS output and a high tolerance against AAs. *'Disadvantages:' There really isn't any, the Defender Spam loadout is one of the best DPS loadouts available. *'Additional Notes:' The Defender Spam loadout is the most common loadout seen in Pixel Starships. ---- Supporting Craft SupportGame ' / ' ---- *'Advantages:' The Firehawk Craft offers area denial while the Corsair Craft can be used to disable/stunlock rooms. *'Disadvantages:' Projectiles fired can be dodged with an Engine, and the Craft themselves can't be used as a win condition. *'Additional Notes:' This loadout is incredibly rare to see in combat. 'When To Use' Although the Hangar is unlocked relatively early at ship level 6, it isn’t commonly used until the end-game. This is because good Hangar strategies require extensive prior preparation to be worth the valuable space taken up by the room. Most players recommended staying away from the Hangar until you can pull off the end-game strategy written below. The typical end-game Hangar strategy utilizes five 100% Rush Crew, max Defenders, and a high-level Hangar. In combat, the rushers need to instantly launch four to five crafts with their ability. However, you cannot simply make them use their ability at the same time, since it’ll only launch one craft. Cycling AI is needed to achieve a 4-5 launch. Usually, after all five crafts have been deployed, the Hangar is powered down. Alternatively, you can swap one of your rushers with a Critical Attack Crew to defend against boarders. 'AI' The Hangar requires AI to equip currently built Crafts in combat. Without it, the Hangar will not equip a Craft without manual intervention. Below is a list of Craft equip commands and what Craft they refer to. In "Set Highest ___" commands, the Craft that deals the highest of that damage will be the Craft the room will equip. ---- Set Cheapest Items -> Craft That Costs The Least Amount Of To Build Set Dearest Items -> Craft That Costs The Most Amount Of To Build Set Item To None -> Unequip Craft Set Highest System Damage -> Usually Set to Built Defender Craft Set Highest Hull Damage -> Does Not Switch To Anything Set Highest EMP Damage -> Set to Built Corsair Craft ''' '''Set Highest Character Damage -> Usually Set to Built Defender Craft Set Highest Fire Items -> Set to Built Firehawk Craft ' '''Set Highest AP Damage -> Does Not Switch To Anything ' ---- Below is the cycling AI needed to launch 4-5 Craft simultaneously. The target room in the first line MUST be empty. ---- '''Target Room Has Friendly Crew -> Target ___ Room (MUST BE EMPTY) Target Room Has No Friendly Crew -> Use Special Ability None -> Target Your Hangar Room ---- 'Crew Interactions' The Hangar is buffed with the Pilot stat on Crew. The reload reduction formula applied when the Hangar is buffed can be found here. 'Trivia' *The Hangar is one of the few weapon rooms with a colored destroyed exterior instead of a blackened out one. 'Gallery' HangarExterior1.png|Exterior of the HAN on Federation, Qtarian, and Pirate Ships. HangarExterior2.png|Exterior of the HAN on Visiri, Gray, and Ardent Ships. HangarExteriorDestroyed1.png|Exterior of the HAN when destroyed on Federation, Qtarian, and Pirate Ships. HangarExteriorDestroyed2.png|Exterior of the HAN when destroyed on Visiri, Gray, and Ardent Ships. HangarDestroyed.png|The HAN's destroyed sprite. Category:Rooms Category:Weapon Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Weapons